1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band-type warning device, more particularly to a band-type warning device adapted to be strapped around a body part for ease of recognition in a dim environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for recognition in a dim environment is to wear a warning garment having reflective strips disposed thereon. However, it is inconvenient for the user to wear and carry the warning garment.